Akane the Elemental Dragon
by CastleWolf
Summary: Akane woke up in the Fairy Tail guild, with a worried midget beside her she's starting to have flash backs of her past, but who is this cloaked mysterious man who claims is from her past. No Pairings. Rated kid .
1. Intro

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1. **

**Intro. Memory Loss**

* * *

'Ow.. My head hurts' I thought to myself, I slowly opened my eyes,

looking up at the roof, Then I realized.. This isn't my roof

''Huh… Where am I'' I asked not sure if anyone was close enough to hear it.

''You're at Fairy Tail'' an old voice said. I tilted my head to see an old midget with white a moustache.

''Fairy Tail?'' I asked the old Midget

''Fairy Tail is a guild for mages to make friends and do missions together''

He said proudly nodding his head while he spoke.

I looked back up at the snow white roof, and I could feel a sad smile forcing it's way around my face,

''Friends huh…'' That word makes my head hurt.

I looked back at the midget, My eyes widened as Iremembered something.

*******FlashBack***

''It's too dark onii-chan, I can't see''

I said as I helplessly stumbled in the dark, only 4 years old, while wearing a dark red cloak.

''Don't worry Akane'' a deep voice said coming from in front of me,

''We're soon out of here'' We had walked for a long time and I could see the end of the tunnel.

I could feel the breeze flying through my hair.

*******Flash Back End***

''Are you okay?'' I could hear the old midget say, snapping me out off my own thoughts.

''Yeah I'm perfectly fi-'' I got cut off by more memories

*******Flash Back***

''Akane! We made it!''

Me and the cloaked person in front of me ran into daylight, around me was green, blue, yellow, brown, and red,

There were colors everywhere I ran, fresh air and green grass, I was about to take off my hood,

but the cloaked person stopped me.

''You mustn't take off your hood yet Akane'' he said, the air lifting part off his hood off, so I could see blue hair and a big smile.

''Onii-chan, you big dummy'' I said to him crossing my hands over my chest, making him smile even brighter.

*******Flash Back End***

''Onii-chan'' I muttered, making midget raise an eyebrow,

''What's wrong young one?'' midget said worried

*******Flash Back***

''Onii-Chan!'' I screamed at the bluenette, while I was attacked by bandits

''Akane!'' I could hear him scream back to me, attacking the bandits who were after me.

''Listen here Akane, run, run to the nearest guild and ask if you can join them,'' he looked behind him just in case someone was attacking from behind,

''don't tell them your full name and where you came from, got it?''

we could hear footsteps getting closer, ''I need to help the other kids, don't worry Akane,

I'll find you again'' the backup had reached to where we were, and was currently attacking the bluenette.

''Run!'' I could hear him scream behind me, and I started running, running for my life and didn't even look back.

* * *

**(AN) My first fanfic!**

** did you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

''Are you alright my child?'' The midget in front off me asked worried.

''Yeah I'm alright, just a headache'' I said smiling,  
''So whats your name Midget-san''I asked grinning at the new nickname

''Midget-san?'' He asked me,  
clearly offended by the new nickname,  
My name is Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd master of Fairy Tail He answered,  
pride going through the roof continuing up in space.

'Geez, What a wierdo' I tought to myself,  
Completely ignoring his speech about Fairy Tail.

After some resting in the infirmary,  
i threw my legs over the bed side, Midget-san had left hours ago, after someone had yelled 'Flame Brain' and 'Ice Princess'  
at each other wich seemed to mage quite a lot of noise,  
throwing chairs at people all the time, I felt the cold-ness from the floor flooding around in my toes after touching the icy cold floor.

I carefully walked up to where my cloak was hanging,  
It was blue and was given to me by my brother.

Making sure not to make any noise,  
I put the hood on so no one could recognise my blue hair and my eyes,  
having different colored eyes, my right eye is deep red and my left eye is bright blue

I jumped through the window and continued walking across the street and getting wierd looks from people,

When i decided i was far enough away from a living person,  
i took the coat and the red hoodie off  
revealing a tank top with two holes in the back  
and two golden blue and red dragon like wings sprouted from the holes.  
and then I took off.

* * *

I Hope you liked it!  
a little short but im so tired~

Happy new year everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~

New chapter guys! (≧∇≦)/

Oh, And please review! This took alot of work!

''Talking'' 'Thinking' **''Monster/Dragon''**

* * *

Chapter 3.

''Master!'' Mirajane, The Sorcerer Weekly model yelled after the white haired,  
short grown man, making people turn around.

''I already know'' He said,  
making the rest of the guild wonder what was wrong.

''Know what, Gramps?'' Said Natsu turning his head sideways of curiosity,  
who was sitting with his team, Gray, Erza and Lucy,  
who also was paying attention to what was happening around in the guild.

''There is nothing to worry ab-_'' He was cut off,  
by someone flying through the wall,  
leaving a big hole and a stunned audience behind.

''Ouchie..'' The hooded girl whined in pain scratching her sore back,  
before looking around, and slowly stopping her movements while watching all the people who glanced at her.

''Who are you?'' Natsu asked the cloaked girl making her startled.

''Well, I'll be going now'' She said with a smile forming around her mouth.

She ran back outside through the  
street throwing stuff around her, hoping she would get away from them.

**(OC, P.O.V)**

'Ahh, I got discovered again, I'm so terrible at this, I said to myself as i tried to escape from the mages that were still following me, I rounded a corner that leaded to a dead end, i Proceeded to call on my pet in hope to get away from the mages.

''There she is'' I heard someone yell pointing my direction.

''Oh, It's on..'' i said putting on my scary face, making the mages flinch back in fear.

''Take Over Satan Soul: Hotaru'' I whispered to myself,  
while the Fairy Tail mages were watching me with big frightened eyes.

* * *

**(A/N) Doone~ Sorry for the cliffhanger just tought i would end it there (T_T)/ **

**Schools starting so it may take awhile before i post a new chapter.**

**＼****(~o~)****／****Please review it helps me and i used alot of time on his chapter**


End file.
